


emanate

by wrabbit



Series: werewolf prompt fills [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Werewolves, a word a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 12 Grimmauld Place Snape brews. And watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	emanate

Remus's broken arm is still sensitive and brittle feeling. The diagnostic aura fluctuates violet and candy pink in tentative bursts. Poppy sighs, but he thanks her anyway. He can see she's already distracted with thoughts of a patient less hopeless to heal back at the school when she spins out of the fireplace in a tower of green. The man across the wide table glances at him again. The hair curtaining his face would make him look almost childish, hiding behind his book, if not for the title, 1699-1899 Surveys of Magic on the Muggle Nervous System. He's watching, because the wolf will stay in tonight, and so will Severus Snape. It can't be helped.

The small stone cauldron squatting in the middle of a massive black spot at the other end of the table is full of wildflowers, some of them deadly. Deadly, but beautiful and Remus almost smiles at the crushed petals staining the other mans fingers blue and purple as he thumbs through the pages of his book. The smell emanating from the cauldron is putrid and rotting, a slick nauseating counterpoint to the fresh cut stems neatly bundled on the side table as if for a florist. It will only get worse when Remus's blood is added just before he drinks.

Remus rolls his sleeves down and stands up to find better company while the potion simmers. He'll be watched tonight, after all. The wolf will smell the bane on his fingers from a mile away.


End file.
